


A Drink

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse, Community: tf_speedwriting, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maccadam's bar has two last patrons</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drink

The only other mech in the bar looked up as the ancient one came inside. There was no need for a bartender; the last customer had been through quite a while before.

"Even this place must give way when he comes."

The words were expected, but Maccadam merely shrugged.

"Come and drink," he told the newcomer.

"Always your answer as things change?"

"It is the only answer, for you just stated the truth. It is only change. All is destroyed and the new arises after. It is life, and it is death."

"Maybe you should do the creating, next time, old friend."

Maccadam through his helm back and laughed at the idea. "Any creation of mine would have a hearty love of drink and carousing."

The customer, coming to at last sit beside the other, shook his helm. "Have you ever taken a thing seriously?"

"If it's not made to make a mech happy, it's not worth treating with seriousness beyond how to be rid of it." Maccadam looked as the other part of the equation came in. "Well, you can sit too, for one drink before hitting the switch." 

The Destroyer listened; he could delay victory for a drink.


End file.
